A Battery/DC Voltage Polarity Switch uses four switches to switch the polarity of the battery connections to an output co-axial cable load. Half of the time positive DC voltage is tied to a co-axial cable outer sheath and negative DC voltage to a co-axial inner sheath, and the other half of the time negative DC voltage is tied to the co-axial cable outer sheath and positive DC voltage to the co-axial inner sheath.
The transitions from one voltage polarity orientation to another are done at a controlled periodic rate. If polarity transitions are too abrupt excessive electrical noise occurs in the load circuitry connected to the co-axial cable. It is therefore desirable to provide a controlled transition from one polarity of the DC voltage to the other polarity.